Obsesi
by revabhipraya
Summary: Karen, seperti biasa, menuliskan kasus yang diselesaikan Hiro. #ApresiasiKaryaIndonesia


**Disclaimer:** Touché © Windhy Puspitadewi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Post-Canon.

 **Summary:** Karen, seperti biasa, menuliskan kasus yang diselesaikan Hiro.

 **Obsesi** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk Apresiasi Karya Indonesia_

* * *

.

.

.

"Lama sekali," dengus Karen saat Hiro tiba di hadapannya masih dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Kau yang kurang ajar, menggangguku di hari Minggu," sembur Hiro sambil meraih cangkir kopi terdekat dari atas meja. Ditenggaknya sedikit. "Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku masih mau datang ke sini. Ayahmu saja masih cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menggangguku di hari Minggu."

"Ayahku ya ayahku, aku ya aku," balas Karen sambil membuka laptopnya. "Dan omong-omong, itu kopiku yang kauminum."

"Peduli amat. Nanti toh kau yang akan membayar semuanya."

Karen memasang senyum kecut. Ia tatap pemuda kurang ajar yang duduk di hadapannya. "Sampai kapan kau akan menyuruhku membayar semua makananmu?"

"Loh? Bukannya kau yang mengajakku ke sini?" Hiro mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau yang butuh, kau yang usaha."

Hari Minggu Karen yang ia kira akan sempurna sudah hancur berantakan akibat pemuda tidak tahu diri bernama Hiro yang, salahnya, memang ia undang.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi Karen untuk menuliskan detail kasus yang diselesaikan Hiro selama menjabat sebagai Konsultan Kepolisian New York. Coba minta Karen menceritakan kasus Hiro yang mana saja, gadis itu pasti bisa menceritakannya dengan lancar. Selain karena pada dasarnya menyukai misteri, Hiro seolah punya daya tarik sendiri bagi Karen yang membuatnya mau meladeni pemuda itu dua puluh empat jam sehari.

Ceritanya, kasus pengeboman terakhir yang melibatkan William Kent―saingan Hiro di kampus, sayangnya Hiro tak terkalahkan―akhirnya ditutup oleh kepolisian. Biasanya Karen langsung memberondong Hiro dengan pertanyaan seputar detail kasus setelah kasus selesai, tetapi berhubung kondisi mental gadis itu tidak baik setelah kejadian di Hell's Kitchen, gadis itu diopname dulu selama beberapa hari. Hiro memang mendengar kabar bahwa gadis itu pulang kemarin sore, tetapi mengapa Karen harus mengganggunya hari ini, di hari sucinya?!

"Karena kali ini aku memang benar-benar membutuhkanmu, maka aku tidak akan banyak membantah," balas Karen berusaha tidak acuh. Ia memosisikan tangannya di atas papan ketik laptop. "Bagaimana ciri-ciri tas tempat si pelaku menyimpan bomnya?"

"Bersih tanpa sidik jari ataupun DNA manusia," jawab Hiro sambil memakan kentang goreng Karen. Yang jadi korban mendengus, tetapi berusaha tetap fokus mengetik. "Bahannya mudah terbakar, jadi pastinya akan langsung hangus saat bom meledak."

"Bagaimana mungkin seseorang melakukannya tanpa meninggalkan sidik jari?" tanya Karen lagi. Kali ini, ia alihkan fokusnya dari laptop. Teori Hiro selalu menyenangkan untuk didengar, meski pada beberapa poin ia akan membangga-banggakan kejeniusannya dan Karen harus sabar-sabar menahan muak.

"Kalau orang biasa memang mustahil, tapi Will bukan orang biasa." Hiro memutar-mutar telunjuknya di udara. "Dia OCD, ingat? Seperti apa dia bertingkah di sekitarku kalau kauperhatikan?"

"Dia ... tidak mau mengambil barang yang sudah disentuh orang lain."

"Tepat."

"Dia selalu membawa saputangan."

"Ya."

"Dia selalu membersihkan tempat yang akan ia duduki sebelum duduk di sana."

"Hmm ... benar."

"Sebentar." Karen mengernyit. "Bagaimana dia bisa makan di restoran kalau dia tidak mau menyentuh apa yang sudah disentuh orang lain?"

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, ya?" Hiro menatap Karen tidak percaya sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa meringis karena tertohok. "Tentu saja dia masak makanan sendiri. Kalau dia terpaksa harus membeli, maka dia pasti memilih restoran yang terjamin kehigienisannya. Masa yang seperti itu saja harus kujelaskan?"

Karen mendengus pelan. "Lalu apa hubungannya OCD dengan tidak ada sidik jari?"

Hiro mendesah. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diberikan sedikit petunjuk, hah?"

Karen mengangkat bahu.

"OCD, _obsessive-compulsive disorder_ ," ulang Hiro. Karen menyimak. "Obsesi. Seorang OCD selalu terobsesi terhadap suatu hal. Kalau dari sikapnya yang kausebutkan tadi, Will terobsesi terhadap apa?"

"Uh ..." Karen memiringkan kepalanya. "Kebersihan dan bersih-bersih?"

"Tepat."

"Oh! Obsesinya itu yang membuatnya selalu membersihkan tasnya!" Mata Karen berbinar. "Dia tidak secara sengaja melakukannya, dia memang terbiasa melakukannya."

"Cukup tepat," tanggap Hiro. "Dia memang terbiasa melakukannya, tapi dia juga sengaja melakukannya."

"Jadi saat dia sengaja, dia tidak kesulitan melakukannya!"

Hiro mengangkat bahunya. "Begitulah."

"Ini akan jadi cerita yang keren!" Karen buru-buru mengetikkan 'temuan'-nya di laptop. "Penderita OCD ... obsesi akan kebersihan ..."

"Sudah, 'kan?" tanya Hiro. Dia menyesap kopi yang tersisa pada cangkir Karen yang tadi ia ambil. "Detail sisanya kau sudah tahu, soal Helios dan diagram bintang itu."

Karen mengangguk.

"Soal kau diculik juga kau sudah tahu."

Karen menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap pemuda Asia kurang ajar itu. "Diam kau."

"Karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang sepertinya kaubutuhkan, aku akan pergi." Hiro bangkit dari duduknya. "Jangan meneleponku lagi sampai pukul satu."

"Apa? Kau mau tidur lagi?"

"Yah." Hiro mengangkat bahu. "Hari Minggu."

"Dua hari lalu kau bilang mau mengajakku ke bioskop saat aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit," ujar Karen sambil menutup laptopnya. "Dan aku sudah keluar."

Hiro mendengus. "Baiklah, kau mau nonton apa?"

"Apa saja asal kau yang bayar."

"Hei, kenapa jadi aku?"

"Karena kau yang mengajakku pergi," jawab Karen sambil memutar bola matanya. "Kau yang butuh, kau yang usaha."

Hiro mendecih. "Ya sudah, ayo."

Karen tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Segera ia rapikan tas dan kenakan jaketnya. Karen bergegas menyusul Hiro yang sudah di ambang pintu setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar dolar di atas meja.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Karen bisa merasa menang dari Hiro.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

 _Another_ HiroKaren karena mereka sangat ucul xD

Ditunggu komentarnya /w\


End file.
